


i know i'm not the center of the universe (but you keep spinning 'round me just the same)

by everythings_fine



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Sheriff Emma, Tumblr Prompt, married, regina is her savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythings_fine/pseuds/everythings_fine
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Married SQ. Emma gets hurt on the job and tries to hide it from Regina because she always worries. Regina finds out anyway.





	i know i'm not the center of the universe (but you keep spinning 'round me just the same)

There are many things about Emma that Regina loves: her bravery, her compassion, her commitment. After four years of marriage, Regina likes to think that she knows Emma better than most. She can read when Emma is sad, but trying to hide it; when Emma is tired, but refuses to rest; when Emma needs to talk, but doesn’t want to burden her. She can distinguish between Emma’s different laughs, her different smiles. 

 

There are also many things about Emma that Regina finds rather irritating. Like the woman’s habit of throwing dirty clothes onto the floor. The way she piles dishes on the counter and allows them to grow. Her constant need to talk during a movie, to ask questions instead of enjoying the story. And of course, the rare but undeniably foolish habit of hiding things from Regina. 

 

Regina knows better than anyone how quickly gossip spreads in Storybrooke. Has attempted many times to dismantle the grapevine that weaves a terrible knot through their town. Never thought she’d actually be grateful for it until the day she overhears Grumpy regaling the rest of the Dwarves with a story about how Emma intervened in a fight between Maleficent and Zelena earlier that afternoon.

 

According to Leroy, it had happened just hours before. Which was strange, considering Regina hadn’t received any calls or messages from her wife. Hadn’t heard or seen any destruction of the town. Even stranger, when she visits Emma at the station and brings her lunch, Emma says nothing about the alleged altercation. Simply stays seated in her chair, dutifully doing paperwork at her desk. Doesn’t show the faintest sign of being in pure agony. 

 

Dinner comes and goes and Emma never mentions a fight. Only talks about the mountains of paperwork she has to fill out. Sits perfectly still in her chair at the table. Moves only once to reach for a slice of pizza. Doesn’t eat more than one. Another red flag. 

 

They’re getting ready for bed when Regina finally breaks, no longer able to keep her mouth shut. “I heard there was a bit of an altercation today,” she says nonchalantly as she gets underneath the covers. She reaches for the lotion on her nightstand, holds it in her lap as she waits for Emma to respond. “Care to share?”

 

“Oh, right. Yeah, there was a small scuffle earlier,” Emma half-shrugged, just barely able to keep from wincing. “But it’s all good. Everything got straightened out. Just a little misunderstanding.” 

 

“I see,” Regina hums. She rubs the lotion through her hands, the lavender scent quickly permeating through the room. She watches as Emma picks up her nightclothes and takes them to the bathroom. “Emma,” she says quietly. “Will you please come here a moment?” 

 

There’s a pause. Emma stands in the doorway to their bathroom, her back to Regina. She almost made it. She was so close. She turns around slowly, her back hunched somewhat and her shoulders rolled forward. By the time she makes it to Regina, she finds she’s somewhat winded. “Yeah?” She says innocently. 

 

Regina reaches out carefully, pinches the hem of Emma’s shirt, waits for Emma to give her a signal that it’s alright. When the blonde tilts her head guiltily, Regina lifts the cotton material and sucks in a breath at the harsh bruising that's spread across Emma’s abdomen. Is certain she’s broken a rib. Perhaps two. “Emma,” she rasps, struggling to curb her anger at Emma for not telling her. 

 

“Rogue chair. Knocked me on my ass,” Emma tries to joke. “You should see the other gals.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Regina asks as she lets go of Emma’s shirt.

 

Emma offers a small, but painful, shrug. “S’not that that bad. Sides, it’s not first time I’ve been hurt on the job, probably won’t be the last. I’ve had way worse.”

 

Her lips pressed into a tight line, Regina furrows her brow. “That’s hardly the point,” she says fiercely. Unable to shake the image of the black and blue marks on Emma’s stomach, Regina holds up a hand. “May I?” 

 

With a reluctant sigh, Emma nods. It isn’t long before a yellow glow radiates brightly and the pain disappears. Suddenly, she’s standing up a little taller and finding it easier to breath. “Thanks,” she mumbles. When Regina doesn’t say anything in return, Emma knows she’s in trouble. And so, she sits in front of her wife, allows the silence to take up space. Waits until Regina is ready to look at her again. Inhales slowly and apologizes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t want to worry you." 

 

Regina scoffs. “Emma, we’ve been over this. Just because you’re the Savior, doesn’t mean you don’t need saving sometimes too. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“I know,” Emma says. “I’m sorry,” she repeats. “I promise, the next time someone launches a plastic chair through the air and misses their target, you’ll be the first to know.”

 

When Emma slips her hand into Regina’s, Regina feels the butterflies in her stomach flutter at the tender touch. Her body relaxes, the tension in her neck lessens. “Who won?” she finally asks, an olive branch. Wants Emma to know everything will be OK.

 

A soft chuckle escapes Emma’s lips as she thinks back to the scene. Maleficent’s eyes glowing, threatening to transform any second. Zelena handing Robyn off to Belle, searching for something to use as a weapon. Emma thinks about how, even after being assaulted by a chair, she managed to separate the women, to diffuse the situation. 

 

With a twinkle in her eye, she smirks at Regina. “I did.”


End file.
